Hakumei: Revenge
by Kakashi'sDirtyLittleBook
Summary: Deidara rounds up the Akatsuki members that were supposed to be dead. They form an Anti-Akatsuki organization and take their revenge on the ones who defeated them. I rated this T for Hidan's language, even though he isn't in the story the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

~This is my first ever fan fiction I've actually spent time on and posted. I'll write more chapters when I can. ^^

**Hakumei**

A sigh slipped through his lips as he hurried through the darkening forest. "What the hell am I doing?" Deidara sighed once more and leapt through the trees, "I must be crazy."

His limbs were aching so badly, he had yet to notice that his lovely blonde hair was charred black at the ends. Deidara's skin was blistering and red. "Sasuke will pay. I must remember that is why I am doing this; for vengeance."

As he said this, a small clearing showed up ahead, leading to tall, crimson gate, painted with the hiragana for Konoha.

The moon was only a small sliver in the menacing, cloudy sky, and it seemed as though Deidara was meant to come here this day. He quickly created a large, clay bird and hopped on its back. As he flew over Konoha, he noticed that the streets were bare, and lights in houses were just beginning to shut off.

"Now… where is the old man buried?" Deidara whispered to himself, but his question was soon answered when he spied a corner of the cemetery that was unmarked. Only a few mounds of dirt were scattered here and there; covered in ungrateful footprints.

Deidara softly landed on the ground and hopped down off of the bird. One mound, in particular, had a few grey tendrils poking out of the top: something that would go unnoticed if you were an unappreciative Leaf citizen.

He dug his fingernails deep into the unsettled earth and began pushing it away until a small coffin came into view. Deidara heaved the casket from the ground, ignoring the burning, searing pain from his burns, and placed it next to the hole he had just dug. Now, the tendrils hanging from knots in the wood were more noticeable. The large, clay bird silently swallowed the coffin while Deidara refilled the hole.

When he was satisfied, he jumped back on the bird and soared back over the gate. Eventually, he landed on a large branch, kilometers away from the Leaf Village. The bird regurgitated the coffin and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm… I suppose it's time to open this thing up." At this, Deidara split open the poorly made, wooden casket.

"Ugh…" A deep groan echoed throughout the forest.

"Welcome back," Deidara was unsure whether to be happy or regretful when the tall, dark man rose from the coffin remnants.

"I wasn't expecting _you _to be the one to rescue me," Kakuzu smiled at this and began to reattach a few fingers he had lost while being dissected by Shizune.

"Well, it won't be without a cost," A smile arose on the blonde's lips – it had been a while since he had socialized with more than a stray spider or lizard.

"You know that won't be easy for me, Deidara." Kakuzu brushed the dirt off his pants and stretched. "Where is Hidan?"

"Tomorrow, we will see him." Deidara lie back onto the thick branch of the tree, and fell almost instantly asleep.

In the morning, Kakuzu awoke to Deidara's thundering snoring. He sat with his back against the trunk of the tree and realized how lonely he felt without Hidan to insult.

"I wonder if that black-haired boy got to him…" Kakuzu's words awoke Deidara.

"I need to talk to you." Deidara went into his plans. "I have decided to form a new organization. It will be called Hakumei. And its purpose will be revenge. I am personally inviting you to join me."

"Revenge? Against who?" Kakuzu laughed deeply.

"Surely there is someone you would like to annihilate in this cold, unforgiving world, eh, Kuzu?" Deidara looked hopeful; almost like a child.

"Don't you EVER call me 'Kuzu'. I'll rip your head off and nail it to a tree." Kakuzu threatened.

"Don't make me beg on my knees, Kakuzu."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be in your stupid club. Let's just find Hidan" He followed Deidara through the trees for what seemed like an hour.

"The ultimate goal for Hakumei is to bring a close to the Akatsuki – the very thing that nearly ended us forever." Deidara was silent after this; until they reached the very place Kakuzu was defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you even know where Hidan is?" Kakuzu asked.

"Remember, I was with the Akatsuki longer than you." Deidara reminded him, and began to run across the barren land. He stopped at the edge of a lush forest.

"So this is where that brat took him…" Deidara motioned for Kakuzu to be quiet as they entered the forest.

"You must be gentle and act as if we are doing nothing but taking a stroll. This is a forest that belongs to the Nara clan, and if one of us disrupts it, we may be killed on the spot," Deidara whispered. Kakuzu sighed. He hated it when the blonde knew more than him.

They travelled a ways into the woods until they came upon a large mound of dirt. The trees surrounding it were strung with old, used ninja wire.

"This is the place." Deidara said. Kakuzu needed to hear no more and begun the search for Hidan's limbs.

Hidan's eyes were caked with mud. He couldn't feel his body, and only felt the excruciating pain where his head had been sliced clean off of his body.

"Damn that kid. Now I'm gonna be stuck here for the rest of my fucking life." Hidan closed his eyes, even though it didn't matter – he was closed off in darkness anyway. Then, he heard the faint sound of soft footsteps.

"Crap. I really hope that isn't that fake-ass god Pein." He felt the dirt above him become lighter, and then fingers grazes the top of his scalp.

"What the hell…?" Hidan was momentarily blinded by the sunlight he had much craved over the past week or so.

"That IDIOT! He went and got himself buried AND decapitated." A deep voice came from above him.

"Hey, you hear me, Hidan?" A softer male voice asked calmly. Hidan's eyes began to open, and he started to feel the sickening pain of his head being sewn onto his body. He gazed up to see Kakuzu's face way too close to his for comfort.

"Shit, Kakuzu! Back the fuck off!" Hidan screamed and tried to wriggle away from Kakuzu's healing tendrils.

"Calm down or I'll kill you." Kakuzu sneered and continued.

"I've heard that before." Hidan chuckled and moved his eyes toward Deidara, "Why are _you _here?"

"Because it was my idea to save you." Deidara said this and launched into his scheme to overthrow the Akatsuki and all that had done wrong to them.

"Well, shit, I guess I'll join if Kakuzu has. What else will I do if this happens to me again?" By now, Hidan's forearm was sewn on and he began to stand up. "Plus, I want that little Nara kid to pay." A bird screeched eerily; hinting that they'd better get out of the Nara forest before Hidan made anymore snide remarks.

They travelled a short while before reaching a cave. The sun had just begun to set, and was pouring a purplish light across the ground.

"We'll stay in here for the night." Deidara said.

"Since when did the gay man get to make choices?" Hidan smirked, but soon the smile was smacked off his face by Kakuzu.

"I hate to admit it, but the reason we're here now is because of him." Kakuzu sat with his back against the cold, stone wall of the cave and began to dose off.

Hidan leaned his scythe against a boulder – Kakuzu had been kind enough to grab it for him – and took off the remnants of the Akatsuki robe he still wore.

"Won't need this any longer." He tossed it into the fire Deidara had just built. Hidan lay down on the floor of the cave and drifted into a soft, dreamless sleep.

q


	3. Chapter 3

Kakuzu awoke to yells resonating throughout the cave they had made camp in the previous day.

"Why the hell do we have to go save your fucking sex puppet?"

"Hakumei will not be able to function correctly without all of the revived Akatsuki members, un."

"Whatever. But I'm going to help as little as possible, bitch." Hidan stormed out of the mouth of the cave.

"Deidara, what's going on?" Kakuzu heaved himself up and walked over to Deidara, who was sitting on a rock.

"Today, we're leaving to go find Sasori."

"Ah." Kakuzu stepped closer to Deidara, "Hidan's always had something against Sasori. No one knows what it is, though." Swiftly, Kakuzu scaled a tree near the shelter and scoped the area for Hidan.

Hidan hated Sasori. He hated everyone, but Sasori most of all.

"What the fuck gives him the right to use people as puppets? He causes immense pain, and doesn't expect to pay a price? Jashin-sama will get his revenge, if he hasn't already. I will be punished for bringing such a sinner back to life." Hidan paced, "I don't get why we need the fucker. He'll just bitch and moan the whole time, I'm sure of it." There were a couple thumps behind him; he turned around.

"Hidan, we must go. If we hurry, we will reach our destination faster." Kakuzu said in his gravelly voice.

"Come on, un!" Deidara leapt onto a tree and disappeared, heading west; toward Sunagakure. Hidan had no choice but to follow.

They landed in a deep, crater-like formation near the sand village. It was filled with remnants of hundreds of puppets; wooden and flesh.

"So this is where he was defeated…" Kakuzu trailed off, scanning the wreckage.

"Hey, this is where we extracted the Shukaku from that little red-head brat!" Hidan exclaimed. Deidara wasn't listening. He brushed the dust off of a small, white cylinder. It bore the blood red symbol for 'Scorpian'.

He tenderly opened the thing, inspecting the contents; a shriveled, maroon heart. If Deidara put his ear close enough, he could hear the faint, irregular flutter that was the one and only thing keeping Sasori alive. He closed it back up, and held it close to his body - careful not to jostle it.

"Find a suitable puppet - one that has the least cracks." Deidara continued to grasp the heart.

"Seems as though his old one took the least damage." Kakuzu plucked a spear from the chest of Sasori's old body, and gently set it down. Deidara walked warily to the shell and slid the white cylinder into a round opening where a heart should be.

He was like a bear in hibernation; a caterpillar encased in a cocoon. No thoughts, no needs.

Just… existing in the open space of a blank thought. He was only mildly aware of his soul being pulled by the strings attached to the one thing grounding him to Earth.

His eyes opened in realization that he had awoken from his deep slumber. Colors that he hadn't witnessed in ages burst through his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun beating down on his bare chest.

"He's awake - we did it, un." A sweet male voice laced with femininity spoke from above him.

"Well, fuck." A harsh tone broke the moment of sweet bliss Sasori was experiencing. His eyes finally came into focus as he saw the scene in front of him. Hidan and Kakuzu were bickering a few feet from him. They were in the collapsed cave where Sasori had believed his existence had been brought to an end in. He glanced up and saw the smiling face of one of the only people he could ever confide in.

"Deidara." Sasori said in a rusty voice. Before he knew it, yellow hair flashed in his eyes and he was nearly smothered in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you."


	4. Chapter 4

Gently, Sasori wriggled out of the hug.

"How did you...?" Sasori was at a loss for words, unable to grasp his resurrection.

"I want to take revenge on those who did this to us!" Deidara motioned toward Kakuzu and Hidan, who just then looked over. "Danna, I couldn't live with the fact that you all were defeated without a chance to reflect on your lives. I want to show those who mercilessly attacked us how it feels. Will you help us, un?" A pitiful, begging look took over Deidara's eyes - a look Sasori knew well. And couldn't say no to.

"Fine, fine, but get off me. I need to collect some of my puppets from the ruins." Sasori pushed Deidara aside and began scanning the wreckage for repairable puppets. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Puppet boy, you may have it easy now, but when we're through with this, you're fucking mine." Hidan tossed Sasori a decent - looking puppet and walked off to the far side of the crater.

"Bastard. Has no respect for pain. I outta rip that bitch's soul right out of his fucking chest." Hidan sliced his palm on the tip of his scythe before ritualistically pouring the crimson droplets upon the necklace strung around his neck. "Jashin-sama, I will have a more substantial sacrifice for you soon. Please accept this for now."

The day was coming to an end, and they were leaving the massive crater. Kakuzu felt his heart flutter, and knew he had only so much time left.

"Deidara, we need to stop at a town soon - I'm on my last heart, and it's barely managing as it is." He felt his heart stop for a moment yet again, waiting for a reply.

"There's a small town with an onsen about a kilometer up ahead - you think you can make it, un?" Deidara put his hand endearingly on Kakuzu's arm; a motherly gesture, before they continued on.

Lights were emitted from the houses as they neared the small village. Deidara stopped them.

"We all need to disguise ourselves a little in order to prevent any unnecessary battles." He scanned his eyes across the three men before him. He handed Sasori a spare shirt of his; to cover most of his puppet joints. Deidara tossed Kakuzu a ninja mask he had taken off a sleeping shinobi nights before. He also let down his hair and handed the band to Kakuzu, to put up his overgrown, dark hair. Deidara took a few weary steps toward Hidan, who was standing in a stance that was showing his pissed off mood rather clearly.

"The fuck you think you're doing-" Deidara quickly ruffled Hidan's hair out of its original, slicked-back position. His hair now hung messily; causing him to look far more attractive, Deidara thought, but wouldn't dare say.

"See, there - we look a lot less threatening now, I think. And when we get inside, we can buy some more inconspicuous clothing." Deidara ignored the displeased humph of Kakuzu.

They rented a room at the onsen and purchased new clothes with the money Deidara had been stealing over the months. Sasori sat alone, mending his puppets, for everyone else had left. Kakuzu left to harvest a few hearts, Hidan was searching for a sacrifice, and Deidara was collecting information on the whereabouts of Itachi.

Sasori didn't mind being alone, though. He enjoyed the silence, in fact, he cherished it. He always had. It allowed him to think freely, and he reminisced about his near death and Granny Chiyo.

"Old hag, if you only had understood." He sighed so deeply, it loosened a screw in his side. He quickly tightened it back up.

As Sasori completed the repairs on his last puppet, he heard the entrance slide open; slide closed. Footsteps followed. He looked up to see Hidan, who seemed exhausted. Hidan slid to the floor across from Sasori's workplace and leaned against the wall.

(**There's going to be weird, shounen-ai fluff going on here - really, you should skip it. I'm just feeling fluffy today. Look for more bold letters, and that'll be where you can skip to if you choose to overlook this part.)**

"Was your sacrifice successful?" Sasori halfheartedly asked as he cleaned up the remainder of his mess. He went to sit next to the yawning Jashinist.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... it went fine." Hidan yawned again, and Sasori noticed a glimmering spot of blood on his cheekbone.

"Honestly, Hidan, how are we supposed to remain in the background if you walk around with blood on your face?" Sasori licked his thumb and gently rubbed the scarlet liquid from Hidan's face. He looked to see Hidan's purple eyes showing a baffled look. Startled, Sasori realized his face was far too close to Hidan's - he backed up a foot.

"Look, I'm sorry that you don't agree with the way I fight, but I really wish it wouldn't affect our relationship - I want us to become friends, Hidan." Sasori was looking away, twirling a stray piece of thread that had detached itself from the hem of his shirt. He waited a while for a reply, and assumed, after a few minutes, Hidan had just fallen asleep. He looked over at him.

Sasori was shocked to see Hidan's eyes were inquisitively upon him.

"You want to be... friends?" Sasori expected Hidan to follow this with a laugh, but he still just stared. Sasori shifted uncomfortably. Hidan's dishevelled hair fell around his face in a way that would cause even the straightest man to bend; even slightly.

_Dammit, he's a man, _Sasori thought, and shook himself.

"Of course, I want to be friends, Hidan! I think we've hated each other for too long, without a good reason." He connected his chestnut eyes with Hidan's.

"I'll try it, but if it doesn't work, it doesn't work." Hidan stretched, and parted his lips in an even bigger yawn.

"Really?" Sasori had unconsciously moved forward again, his face inches from Hidan's. He saw Hidan's eyes shift uncomfortably to the left, and a pale, almost nonexistent blush stretched across his rough features.

_Human bodies are so complex; giving away every slight emotion effortlessly._

Sasori moved his face even closer to Hidan's, and he felt the warmth radiating from the man's pale skin. He pressed his cold lips against the corner of Hidan's mouth; surprising him. Sasori tasted a metallic flavor as he lifted his mouth away.

Shock covered Hidan's face as Sasori rose to his feet.

"You had a little more blood there."

**(Trollolol. End of fluff. For now. But I warned you - I am very much in a fluffay mood.)**

Sasori walked to his section of the room, and fell asleep on the futon.


End file.
